Obscure Love
by BiancaJoker4
Summary: Fic baseada num show da banda dir en grey em Las vegas q aconteceu no ano de 2006.Ao comecar a fazaer show Nos E.U.A. imaginava encontrar muitas coisas novas mas nao esperava encontrar o a amor verdadeiro....
1. Chapter 1

Obscure Love

Apresentaçao dos personagens:

June:Tomboy,vocalista da banda Dead Crows( banda punk gotico),28 anos , Filandesa e personagens principal dessa fic.

Ami:melhor amiga de June,baterista da banda Dead Crows,cabelocolorido(varias cores)e japonesa.

Kyo:Vocal da banda de j-rock Dir En Grey e tb personagem principal.

Jonata Davis: vocal do Korn e amigo de longa data de June.

Ville valo: Irmao gemeo de June.

Outros personagens: Kaoru(quitarista do Dir En Grey) e o resto das duas bandas(figurantes xD)

OBS: essa fic eh basaeda num show do Dir en grey em Las Vegas no ano de 2006.E a fic tb acontece me 2006.

Começando:

June estava num aviao chegando em Las Vegas,ia fazer participaçao especial no show da banda de seus velhos amigos, Korn.

O celular de June toca.Era Jonata Davis,vocalista do Korn.

Jonata: Vc ja chegou?!

June:Sim chatise...meu aviao so atrasou um pouquinho.nao se preucupe eu vou chegar a tempo pro show.

Jonata:Acho bom ei?! Vc ja perdeu a pasagem de som!

June:Tb nao presisa ficar nervoso! Calma q eu ja to chegando...

Jonata:Ok ok...a gente se ve no show. Bye.

June:Bye!

Quando June no local do show mas precisamente no backstage,viu um cara baixinho muito nervoso gritando com Jonata .Cheguei perto e falei:

Pq tanta gritaria?!

O baixinho para de gritar e olha para June e Jonata q tb voltou seu olhar para min falou:

O dono da casa quer censurar o show da banda dele.Nao eh,Kyo?!

Kyo leva um susto com a pergunta de Jonata,parecia q tinha sido tirado de um transe pcicologico.Encarando June fala desconsertado:

Eh...!(Enquanto fala,Kyo olha June de cima a baixo)

Um silencio toma conta do lugar,que eh logo quebrado por June.

Desculpe,nao me apresentei... sou June,vocal da banda Dead Crows e vc...pelo q eu entendi eh o Kyo nao eh?

Kyo cora e ainda desconsetado fala:

Sim...e tb sou vocal da banda Dir en Grey...a banda de abertura...

June sorri e fala:Mas tem uma coisa q eu nao entendi...pq querem censurar o show?!


	2. Chapter 2

Jonata fala:

Vamos dizer que o show deles eh meio sangrento e macabro demais pro dono daqui...

June inconformada fala:

Mas q absurdo!Ele nunca implicou com show de ninguem...

Jonata:

Se nao contar com o show du SUA banda ne June?!

June meio irritada responde:

Eh...Mas isso eh outra historia!

June completa:

E sabe de uma coisa...os fans do Dir En Grey vieram aqui pra assistir e eh isso q eles vao ver !!

Kyo olha espantado para June e diz:

Verdade...

Logo em seguida aprece um rodiae avisando que ja era hora do Dir En Grey subir no palco.

Kyo sorri de um jeito meigo e fala:

Bem ja to indo...e obrigado pelo apoio...

Kyo acaba de falar e lo sobe no palco.June fica estadica,Jonata fica catucando ela pra ver se ela saia do transe mas so consequiu com um biliscao.

June grita:

AI!!PQ VC FEZ ISSO?!

Jonata ri e fala:

Eu falava com vc e vc nao me respondia...Gamou no baixinho ne?!

June Irritada:

Para de falar merda, Jonata!!

Depois do show ,June, ve o dono da casa de show do camarim do Dir en Grey saindo furioso.Que logo ve June e anda em direcao dela.

Dono furioso Fala:

Foi vc ne?!

June nao entendendo nada:

Eu o q?

Dono:

Vc so me causa problema!Ja tinha te avisado da outra vez,agora eh pra valer!Vc ,sua banda seus amiguinhos do Korn e do Dir en Grey estao proibido de tocar aqui!

Em sequida o dono vira as costas pra June e vai embora.


	3. Chapter 3

June entra no camarimdo Dir En Grey,percebe q o lugar esta dominado por um silencio quase mortal.,mas, que eh logo quebrado por Kaoru:

Acabamos de saber q não vamos mas poder tocar aqui.Alem do Korn e sua banda também.

June com um tom despreocupado fala:

E qual o problema?

Kyo que estava sentado de cabeca baixa,olha pra June surpreso com o que acabara de ouvir e logo fala em tom pessimista:

Acho q você não entendeu...Tanto a nossa banda ,o Korn e a "SUA" banda estão proibidos de tocar aqui! Você devia estar furiosa com a gente!!

Ainda mais calma,June, fala enquanto acarricia os cabelos de Kyo:

Não tem porque eu ficar furiosa com vocês ...e Kyo eu gostei muito de ver você no palco...

Corado,Kyo sorri e agrade-se.

Enquanto June se despededo Dir en grey,Jonata se entra no camarim e logo comece a falar:

Dessa vez voce conseguiu se superar,June,expulsou 3 bandas de uma vez!

June com um tom despreocupado responde a reclamação do amigo :

Deixa de ser chato!Existem milhos de lugares no mundo todo pra nos tocarmos!

Jonata cai no riso.Enquanto o resto pricipalmente Kyo ficam ouvindo a conversa dos dois amigos.

Você não existe mesmo,June!-fala quando finalmente consegue para de rir.

Eu sei.-falaJune risonha.

Bem...mudando de assunto...posso te pedir uma coisa?- fala jonata com uma cara de cachorro pidao.

Fala!-diz june já suspeitando o que viria a seguir.

Jonata se aproxima e baixinho fala:

Como daqui a uma semana a sua banda vai começar uma turne na Europa,bemo Dir En Grey...podia...ser a banda de abertura...sabe como eh sua banda tem muito prestigio na Europa e apesar deles tem muitos fas la eles precisam...

Ok!-diz June sorridente.

Valeu June você realmete nao existe!- diz Jonata com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

June se aproxima de jonata e fala no ouvido de jonata:

Voce tem sorte q eu gostei deles.Se nao eu não fazia esse favor seu cachorro pidao!

Agora eu q falo deixa de ser chata,amigo eh pra essa coisas.

Bem...já deu a minha hora,tchau gente!

Todos:

Tchau!

Obs 1 da autora: Desculpe se esse cap ta curto mas eh q hoje a prequisa tomou conta do meu ser! XD Cap dedicado a uma amiga da Internet q eu coverso todo dia no msn.Brigado por ter paciencia por sempre ler minhas fics!!

Obs 2 da autora: Essa eh minha primeira fic publicada na net.


	4. Chapter 4

Uma semana depois, no aeroporto de Londres.

June que tinha prometido ao Dir en Grey que ia espera-los no aeroporto,estava la,com sono nao era seu abito acordar tao cedo,logo, acabou adormecendo nas cadeiras do aeroporto.

Quando finalmente tinha caido no sono,sente alguma coisa incomodando seu ombro.Resove abrir os olhos para o q a imcomodava e viu Kyo olhando para ela com um cara de preocupada.

Voce ta bem?-fala Kyo com um tom preocupado.

June se levan meio sem jeito.

Sim...e que eu chequei meio cedo,sabe como e muitos anos morando na Inglaterra fazem isso com a gente.-diz june desconcertada.

Todos riem.

Pensei que voce fosse inglesa...-Kyo fala meio meio confuso.

Moro a tanto tempo aqui que acho que ja virei uma.-fala June num tom risonho.

June e Kyo caem no riso,mas sao logo interronpidos por Kaoru.

Desculpe interronper a alegria de voces,mas,e que todo mundo ta meio cansado e seria bom se a gente fosse pro hotel agora- diz Kaoru marotamente.

June e Kyo olham para todos corados e sem jeito.

Ok... entao vamos...-fala June com um sorriso amarelo.

Todas riem de June e Kyo,que ficam mais corados ainda.

No hotel .

Bem...acho que voces nao presisam mais de mim.A gente se ve amanha.-diz June com um tom gentil.

Todos do Dir en grey se despedem de June e vao pros seus quartos, menos Kyo que fica olhando June ir embora e Kaoru que que percebeu o que o amigo estava adimirando.

Ta caidinho por ela ne?!-diz Kaoru marotamente.

Deixa de falar merda,Kaoru!!-fala furiso e ao mesmo tempo sem graca,empurando Kaoru e entrando no elevador.

Kaoru logo o seque entrando no elevador junto com ele.

Quer dizer entao q o coracao de pedra,Kyo ta apaixonado...-marotamente Kaoru fala.

Cala a boca!!Vc sabe muito bem do que eu acho desse negocio de amor ,nao sabe?!-grita kyo.

Me engana que gosto!- diz risonhamente Kaoru.


	5. Chapter 5

No camarim do Dead Crows,10 min antes do show.

Ami a baterista da banda ri compulsivamente enquanto se arrumava para o show.

Qual e a graca?Quero rir tambem!-fala June num tom meio irritado.

Aquele baixinho do Dir En Grey...Ta caidinho por voce!-diz Ami risonha.

De onde voce tirou isso?!-June fala irritada.

Ah...vai dizer q voce ainda nao reparou?!-fala Ami com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Reparar o q?-diz June ainda irritada.

Desde ele chegou aqui nao para de olhar para voce,fora que...toda as vezes que ele te ve ele abre um sorriso de orelha a orelha.-diz Ami.

Ele so e gentil...so isso...-fala June corada.

So sei de uma coisa.Em qualquer lugar do mundo,sempre quando um cara e muito gentil e da atencao demais para uma mulher,e pq ta afim.-diz Ami animada.

Ami nao se contem e abraca a amiga.

Me larga!!-grita June muito irritada.

Rapidamente Amiga para de abracar a amiga e se afasta.

Desculpe,June...mas e que eu fico animada com essas coisas...-Ami fala um pouco triste.

Nao sei pq...esse negocio chamdo amor e tao idiota...-fala friamente June.

Ami abre um sorriso marroto e fala:

Nao sabe o ta perdendo...da uma chance pra ele...

June olha feio para Ami, que abaixa a cabeca conformada.

Ok ok...pelo visto voce nunca vai mudar de ideia sobre isso mesmo.-fala Ami triste.

Bem ja deve esta na hora do show,vamos!- diz June ainda fria.

No momento em que June sai do camarim ve Kyo andando em direcao oposta a sua,suado e sem camisa.

Os olhares se cruzam,os coracoes dos 2 batem rapido parece que o tempo tinha parado e o silencio domina o lugar.

Boa sorte...-Kyo fala timidamente.

Obrigado...-ainda mais timida june agradesse.

June sobe no palco e Kyo para varis admira June de longe,mas, logo resolve andar pela parate vazia da casa de shows.

Enquanto anda, Kyo, fica pensando:

Pq ela mexe tanto comigo?!

Ta certo ela e bonita (muito!),canta bem, tem personalidade...Nao!!Eu nao posso ta me apaixonando por ela!Mais que merda!!


	6. Chapter 6

Madruga,hotel, depois do show.

Estavam todos dormindo.Bem eh o que parecia,ate aparecerem no saquao do hotel June e Kyo,que sem saber da presença um do outro se esbarram de um jeito em que Kyo acaba caindo em cima de June .

Des-cul-pa! – falam os dois juntos desconcertados.

Kyo sai de cima de June e se levanta.

Desculpe...eh que eu tava tão distraído com os meus pensamentos que nem te vi...-timidamente fala Kyo.

Nossa!Então você devia estar bem distraído mesmo,pra não ver uma mulher de 1,80m!-June fala com um tom divertido ainda no chão.

Kyo cora e abaixa a cabeca envergonhado.

Mas não tem problema,como você ia imaginar que ia ter alguém alem de você aqui.-fala June sorridente.

V-e-r-d-a-d-e...-fala Kyo Ainda mais corado.

E...será que podia me ajudar a levantar...-diz June sorridente e ao mesmo tempo encabulada.

Kyo sorri e estende a mão para ajudar June a se levantar, só que quando June pega na mão de Kyo e da o impulso para se levantar,acaba se desequilibrando e caindo em cima de Kyo,ficando com o rosto a poucos milímetros de distância do dele.

O silencio domina o local.Mas, eh logo interrompido quando June começa a beijar Kyo na boca. E ele logo corresponde o beijo de June .

Quando o beijo começo a se aprofundar,June, para de beijar Kyo de repente e rapidamente se levanta.

Desculpa!Eu não devia ter feito isso!-June fala nervosa e se segurando para não comecar a chorar.

June sai correndo deixando Kyo sozinho e sem reação.

Obs: desculpe pelo cap curto eh q eu queria fazer um cap só para esse momento...XD


	7. Chapter 7

Na manha seguinte,na frente do onibus.

Hey! Kaoru voce viu a June?!-fala Ami num tom preocupado.

Engrasado...to me fazendo a mesma pergunta.So que vez da June o Kyo.-fala Kaoru num tom ironico e ao mesmo tempo impaciente ja q esta um bom tempo encostado na lataria do carro esperando o amigo chegar.

Sera que...?-Kaoru sorri marotamente.

Claro que nao!Conheco a June,pra ela a vida e so a banda!O resto pripalmente o que voce ta pensando ela acha perda de tempo...-fala Ami triste com a cabeca baixa.

Serio?!Pensei que so o Kyo fosse assim...Sera que e algum tipo de doenca que so ataca vocalistas?!-fala Kaoru risonho.

Os dois caem na risada,mas, sao logo interronpidos com a chegada de June e Kyo, que estavam conversando e rindo.

FLASHBACK

Mais cedo naquela mesma manha,June estava em seu quarto acabando de se arrumar,quando ouve alguem batendo em sua porta.

Calma!Ja to indo nao presisa bater forte desse jeito!-June fala enquanto caminha em direcao a porta.

Quando abre a porta,June,se depara com Kyo,olhando para ela com um jeito de poucos amigos.

Presisamos conversar...- fala kyo num tom serio.

Entra...-June da passagem para Kyo entrar no seu quarto.

Porque voce fez aquilo?!-Kyo ja comeca a falar furioso.

Olha Kyo...foi sem querer...eu nao queria ter feito aquilo...fala June sem jeito e triste.

Me engana que eu gosto!Voce caiu em cima de min de proposito e me beijou por...-antes que pudesse terminar de falar leva um forte tapa de June.

Como ousa falar isso de min!!Seu anao de jardim!!

Kyo olha nos olhos de June e percebe que a feriu.

Desculpa...diz Kyo com a mao na bochecha que tinha levado o tapa, se arrependendo do que tinha dito.

June se aproxima e se abaixa para ficar da altura de Kyo.(Detalhe a June tem 1,80m e o Kyo 1,60m)

Olha Kyo...por mais estranho que pareca,eu nao sei o porque eu te beijei,e eu sei que voce esta puto comigo por causa disso,mas, eu queria te pedir desculpas...ah! e qaundo eu eu cai em cima de voce foi relmente sem querer,ta?!-fala June envergonhada mas olhando nos olhos de Kyo.

Um silencio domina o quarto,mas, que eh logo interronpido quando June tem uma ideia.

A gente podia comecar de novo!-diz June radiante.

Comecar de novo?!-Kyo fica comfuso.

E!Tipo: Eu sou June,vocalista do Dead Crows e voce?-fala June que estende a mao para comprimentar Kyo.

Ah!Entendi!Eu sou Kyo,vocal do Dir En Grey,muito prazer em conhece-la.-Kyo sorri e a compriomenta apertando a mao dela.

Entao...vamos decer,o pessoal ta esperando a gente.-June fala corada e timida.

E...-fala Kyo tambem corado.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Obs:Desculpe pelos erros de portuques mas essa merda de site nao ta afim de coperar.


	8. Aviso: essa fic mudou de site!

Aviso para quem esta lendo essa fic:

Essa fic se mudou para o site . ,com o mesmo titulo.

Inclusive esta ate melhor escrita lá e só falta um capitulo para terminar.

Atenciosamente XD :

BiancaJoker4


End file.
